


Отголоски и предупреждения

by whatnotness



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, повседневная драма разбитых окон, преслэш, таймлайн академии
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они вместе попали в Академию, должно быть, им стоит держаться друг друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отголоски и предупреждения

Сан-Франциско оказался просто городом, а не вратами в ад, Академия Звёздного Флота не была огромным котлованом с горящей лавой, на которую обрёк себя Леонард — по крайней мере, с первого взгляда. По правде говоря, когда шаттл опустился, Леонард едва ли мог смотреть по сторонам, под ноги, на небо — он только стоял, прижавшись руками к одному из фонарей, и благословлял всё за существование земли. Твёрдой, надёжной земли.  
Вступить в Звёздный Флот — чертовски паршивая затея, решил Леонард через неделю. После семи лет учёбы на хирурга и нескольких лет успешной практики, возвращение к занятиям, лекциям, ко всей этой подростковой суматохе, пусть и здорово окрашенной влиянием Федерации, казалось мучительным. Ранний подъем, преподаватели, юные и не очень идиоты, Леонард переживал это на первом курсе медколледжа и никогда не думал, что ему придётся пережить это снова. Его решение — приехать сюда, связать свою жизнь с космосом, — было сиюминутным. Происками судьбы и богов (если бы он верил в судьбу и богов), единственным вариантом на тот момент — возможно, Леонард слишком поспешил. Ему не стоило приезжать сюда.  
Жизнь превратилась в рутину всего за месяц, и если было что-то хорошее в этом всём, так это ксенобиология — даже нескольких лекций хватило, чтобы понять, насколько глубже, обширнее и полнее здесь курс, и как он отличается от того, что читали Леонарду раньше. Ксенобиология, органическая химия и десятки часов в клинике, вот и всё, зачем он жил сейчас – всё, чем он собирался наполнить свою жизнь на ближайшие четыре года.  
Так было в первое время.  
На посещение бара его потянули коллеги из клиники, Патти, одна из врачей, праздновала день рождения, и они сняли целый бар в одном из ближайших кварталов Сан-Франциско. "Развейся, Лео", — говорили ему коллеги, и слава богу, они не добавляли "это будет весело" — такие фразы Леонард ненавидел со всей доступной ему искренностью. Но ему было двадцать восемь, он был снова холост, снова одинок, снова студент, и он подумал, что посещение бара не приведёт к катастрофе.  
Он ошибался.  
— Ты — врач, у которого остались только кости, — сказал ему парень, усаживаясь в соседнее кресло.  
Он был изрядно помятым и шатался, как на корабле при переходе в варп (Леонард летал на таких кораблях и не собирался), но на нём, как и на всех прочих в баре, была красная форма Академии. Когда они только планировали поездку, Леонард предложил переодеться в цивильное — если и позорить, то только себя, а не весь Звёздный Флот, говорил он. Его не послушали, все в баре отплясывали в красной униформе, и чем больше пил Леонард, тем больше его раздражало это мельтешение.  
— А ты чертовски пьян, — ответил он, растирая лицо ладонью.  
Парень усмехнулся и попытался подняться с кресла, но упал обратно, и посмотрел на свои руки с озадаченным выражением лица.  
— Ещё ты боишься летать, но пошёл в Академию. И у тебя хороший виски.  
— Мы что, играем в какую-то игру? — Леонард нахмурился, разглядывая парня внимательнее, и покачал головой. — У тебя рассечена бровь.  
— Это нечестно! Ты называешь то, что и так по мне видно.  
— У тебя рассечена бровь, — упрямо повторил Леонард, — и зашивал её тебе или какой-то криворукий недоумок, или мартышка. Я ставлю на мартышку.  
Включилась музыка, так громко, что парень поморщился и прикрыл глаза — последствия удара по голове? Или раннее похмелье? Леонард прикинул, какова вероятность, что у него было сотрясение, а потом — что он обращался в клинику, и тихо выругался. Ему только обморока сейчас не хватало.  
— Пошли.  
— Куда? — пробормотал парень (как его звали?), но поднялся, тяжело навалившись на плечо Леонарда.  
Он не ответил и стал упрямо пробираться к выходу, расталкивая малознакомых людей, орионок, инопланетян, которым сходу и полупьяну Леонард не мог дать имени, но мог поставить диагноз. Патти, именинница, поднялась на небольшой помост к шесту, и Джим в его руке вывернулся, чтобы посмотреть, но тут же опасно покачнулся. Леонарду пришлось подхватить его под руки.  
— Ты мало женщин видел в своей жизни? — раздражённо прошипел он.  
— Мы считаем все журнальные развороты? Меньше тысячи. Меньше тысячи — это очень мало.  
Когда они вышли на улицу, Леонард вздохнул полной грудью — после душного, тяжёлого запаха алкоголя, духов и иномирского пота, даже не особенно чистый переулок казался ему горной свежестью. Парня он приставил к стене, распугав несколько целующихся парочек, и вызвал с коммуникатора машину.  
— У тебя странное имя, — пробормотал парень. — Какого-то художника. Рафаэль?  
— Очень смешно.  
— Леонард! Леонард Маккой.  
Что-то щёлкнуло в голове у Леонарда, и он кивнул.  
— А ты Джим Кирк. Успокой меня, Джим Кирк, и скажи, что ты был в клинике со своим сотрясением и что ему уже больше недели.  
Тот смешно поморщился.  
— Рассечение мне зашивала мартышка, — сказал он. — Что такое клиника? И с чего ты взял, что у меня сотрясение?  
— Я, чёрт возьми, врач.  
Машина подъехала, и Леонард снова подхватил Кирка, но тот выпутался и сделал несколько нетвёрдых шагов вперёд сам, а потом повалился на металлическую дверь. Такси с автопилотом, вспомнил Леонард, не перевозят безбожно пьяных людей — он знал это по собственному опыту. Конечно же, Кирк не пройдёт проверку.  
— Садись, — сказал Леонард, проталкивая его в машину. — В Академию Звёздного Флота. В каком ты корпусе?  
— Дельта.  
— Пристегните ремни, — раздался механический голос из динамиков. — Пристегните ремни.  
Леонард нажал несколько клавиш на сенсорной панели у кресла. Взглядом он проводил светящуюся надпись с названием бара, но тут же отвернулся от окна — от движений его голова начинала болеть всё сильнее.  
Кирк покачнулся на повороте и упал лицом ему на плечо — он совершенно бессовестным образом спал, но Леонард не был чудовищем или садистом, и не стал его будить. Свет проносящихся мимо фонарей подсвечивал лицо бликами, и Леонард придирчиво осмотрел бровь и глубину пореза. Нужно будет вколоть парню противовоспалительное, подумал он.  
Едва ли он мог вспомнить, как закончился тот вечер — усталость взяла своё, а беспокойство за чужого ему человека вымотало окончательно. Леонард уже очень давно не беспокоился за кого-то, он считал, что тревога ушла от него вместе с женой, вместе с его депрессией и нервным истощением.

Очень скоро Джима Кирка стало в жизни Леонарда даже слишком много — больше, чем он мог бы выдержать. Джим находил его утром или приходил на занятия, садился рядом и вытанцовывал что-то пальцами на дисплее пада, оставляя разноцветные помехи. Джим был везде, шумный, весёлый, уверенный в своей исключительности. Часами он мог рассказывать о своих планах на будущее, и Леонарду казалось, что ему даже собеседник не особенно нужен — только эхо от звука собственного голоса.  
Джим Кирк ворвался в его жизнь техасским торнадо, закрутился, смешал всё, и в какой-то момент Леонард поймал себя на мысли, что больше всего опасается пустоты, которую Джим оставит после себя, когда уйдёт. А он уйдёт — в один солнечный день он развернётся в другую сторону и помчит к звёздам, а Леонард останется на твёрдой земле, как бывало с ним всегда.  
— Ты не пришёл, — сказал Джим, обвиняющие указывая на него пальцем.  
Леонард поднял голову от книги и сощурился, рассматривая джимов силуэт на фоне ноябрьского неба. Тёплые осенние дни уступали пасмурной зиме, небо заволакивали тяжёлые серые тучи, и на сегодняшнее солнце вышла полюбоваться добрая половина Академии: под каждым деревом, у фонтанов, даже на лавочках сидели кадеты. Солнцу не важно, андорианец или человек, оно грело каждого.  
— Куда я должен был идти?  
— На мою презентацию. Я поспорил с Джеймсоном, что экстерном закончу его курс по Истории Федерации, и чтобы ты думал?  
— Он тебя послал.  
Джим фыркнул и уселся на траву рядом с Леонардом.  
— Он меня завалил. Зачем вообще нам проходить курс по истории? — Джим помахал рукой группе щебечущих девушек, которые прошли мимо. — Мы учили её в школе.  
Историю учили в школе, учили в колледже, историю Федерации крутили по визорам, рассказывали на открытых собраниях, показывали вместо новостей. Это был понятный, простой механизм учёбы на прошлых ошибках, гордости на совершенных достижениях, но, Леонард согласно кивнул, истории в их жизни порой казалось даже слишком много.  
Джим был не из тех людей, кто учит историю, а из тех, кто её творит.  
— Что ты там читаешь? — спросил он, подтягиваясь ближе. — Хронические болезни вулканцев? Боунз, ты сидишь в окружении огромной толпы прекрасных, юных и не обеспокоенных экзаменами девушек, и читаешь, от чего у вулканцев может случиться заворот кишок?  
— Любопытный момент, но часть болезней вулканцев основана на их телепатии, — сказал Леонард и хлопнул Джима по рукам. — Не лезь. Это книга, а не чёртов пад, ты можешь её повредить.  
Книги выписывали только по специальным разрешениям, их становилось всё меньше, но библиотека Академии насчитывала экземпляров больше, чем Леонард мог бы прочитать за всю свою жизнь.  
— Что скажет о тебе фонд защиты природы?  
— Спасибо, доктор Маккой, за ваш вклад в медицину. Держите десяток премий, грантов, оставайтесь на Земле и почувствуйте свой триумф.  
Джим рассмеялся.  
— Не понимаю, почему тебя так пугает космос?  
Он вскинул руки, на которые опирался, и чуть не упал, а Леонард едва не потянулся его ловить, но Джим выровнялся сам. Один русский, с которым работал Леонард, рассказывал ему про игрушки-неваляшки: они поднимались, сколько бы не пытались их уронить — только теперь Леонард понял, о чём говорил тот русский.  
— А я не понимаю, почему тебя тянет в эту холодную бездну, но держу свои комментарии при себе.  
— За это я тебя и ценю.  
— Ты ценишь меня, — ворчливо сказал Леонард, закрывая книгу, — потому что я единственный среди твоих знакомых могу залатать тебе лицо и не повредить его при этом. Без своей смазливой рожи ты потеряешь очарование, а без очарования ты станешь совсем жалким.  
Джим снова рассмеялся, легко и радостно, словно все слова он принял за похвалу, но за похвалу он принимал даже отборную ругать, так что Леонард бы не удивился.  
Они сидели вместе на газоне у Академии, а в их сторону шёл охранник, по дороге разгоняя всех с приватной территории, и Леонард думал, что пропал — он подпустил Джима слишком близко. Техасское торнадо сметёт всё вокруг него и оставит только продавленную землю.

***

— Мне нужно позаниматься, — сказал Джим, поднимаясь из-за стола.  
Карты он отложил рубашкой вверх на самый край, а несколько фишек подкинул на ладони.  
— Я же предупреждал, — довольно оскалился Гэри, — не играй со мной в покер, Джим Кирк, ты проиграешь.  
— С кем ты пойдёшь заниматься в этот раз? — Ли потянулся в сторону оставленных карт, но Гэри оказался быстрее. — С Ханной? С Гейлой? Осторожнее с орионками, их феромоны...  
— Могут подчинить, бла-бла, делают из мужчин рабов, бла-бла, Боунз уже прочитал мне об этом лекцию и прислал статью на пад. И Гейла не такая.  
Они все не такие, бурчал на него Боунз, когда впервые заметил, какие взгляды Джим бросает в сторону Гейлы и Ухуры. Они все не нарочно, все они не специально, но — бам — твоя голова полна любви, твой мозг превращается в желе и единственное, что ты хочешь — исполнять приказы той обворожительной зелёной женщины, говорил Боунз, и Джим не был уверен, что речь идёт только об орионках, но решил не придавать этому значения.  
— Так что у тебя за карты? — спросил Гэри.  
Он с довольным видом откинулся на кресле и посмотрел снизу вверх, так, словно Джим проиграл ему целое состояние — Гэри всегда отвратительно вёл себя, когда дело касалось азартных игр, и если в шахматах он побеждал каждого, то карты его не любили. Гэри совершенно не умел проигрывать, именно поэтому его было так весело дразнить: дразнить и провоцировать людей Джим любил почти так же сильно, как флиртовать с ними.  
— Я ухожу не потому, что проиграл, — сказал он. — Не люблю, когда победа даётся слишком легко.  
— Да ты просто хвастаешься.  
— Конечно. — Джим подошёл к двери и отсалютовал Ли. — Пожелайте мне удачи!  
— Всё же идёшь к своей орионке?  
— Всё намного хуже, — сказал Джим, — я собираюсь вытащить Боунза из его медицинских приборов.  
— Тогда удачи, — со совершенно серьёзно ответил Ли.  
Когда Джим выходил, Гэри смотрел на его карты, и выражение его лица было бесценным. 

Гэри Митчелл и Ли Келсо были кадетами второго курса, но быстро вошли в привычный круг общения Джима, так же, как и десяток других людей: кадеты, преподаватели, персонал, иногда Джиму стоило только улыбнуться, чтобы завести новое знакомство, а иногда — подраться до растёртых костяшек. Он пробыл в Академии всего полгода, полгода и три Серьёзных Разговора от Пайка, четыре драки, две ссоры с преподавательским составом и один разбитый шаттл. В целом, Джим вёл себя почти прилично — ему нравилось здесь, ему нравились занятия, тесты и спецкурсы, ему нравились люди, корабли и космос, который стал неожиданно близко, ему нравилось даже ворчание Боунза, но Боунз — отдельный разговор.  
За жизнь Джим выработал себе простое отношение к людям: они всегда показывали нравишься ты им или нет, и если Джим нравился, он оставался в их жизни, а если нет, то уезжал. Это не было правилом, потому что любые правила раздражали его, но это работало со всеми — даже Ухура, сколько бы не гримасничала, всё равно не протестовала, когда Джим садился рядом. Она улыбалась, вокруг её глаз собирались морщинки, и Джим знал, что их перепалки доставляют ей столько же удовольствия, сколько и ему — просто такой вот была Ухура и её манера общения. Джим принимал каждого человека с пакетом их причуд и это помогало ему со всеми, но не с Боунзом, ведь в общении с Боунзом подводных камней было больше, чем на пляжах Сан-Франциско. 

Он вышел из своего корпуса и передёрнул плечами: зимой здесь было пустынно и холодно. Праздники всегда действовали на людей странным магнитом, который вынуждал их связываться с семьёй и на недели запираться в окружении родственников. До праздников оставалось ещё пара недель, но Академия уже превратилась в заброшенный Детройт, и это вызывало смутное раздражение. Вайнона наверняка пришлёт голографическое поздравление, а Джим сотрёт его, как только прослушает, и в этом будет его Рождественское чудо. 

Всю ночную смену Боунз проводил в приёмном кабинете — обычно перед дверями выстраивалась очередь из представителей доброй половины рас Федерации, но сегодня никого не было, и Джим проскочил внутрь, хлопнув по сенсорной панели.  
— Как ты собираешься праздновать Рождество? — спросил он.  
Боунз сидел за столом и даже не оторвал взгляд от экрана — только недовольно поморщился. Джима всегда поражала эта сосредоточенно на работе: иногда он забегал во время приёмов, но Боунз не вздрагивал, даже если его пациент шарахался в сторону. Конечно, потом Боунз отчитывал его, говорил что-то о таблице на двери, о том, что Джим ведёт себя как нетерпеливый ребёнок, но Джим не оставлял попыток застать его врасплох.  
— Какое тебе, чёрт возьми, дело, — сказал Боунз, вращая три-дэ модель черепа.  
— Абсолютно никакого, но мне нужно было с чего-то начать разговор. – Джим оперся спиной о дверной косяк. — А сейчас все только и говорят, что о Рождестве. Даже ференги — у них вообще есть такой праздник?  
— Не имею ни малейшего понятия и не горю желанием узнать. — Боунз всё же поднял взгляд — иногда Джиму казалось, что там в него встроенный трикодер. — Ты в порядке, Джим, — утвердительно произнёс он. — Ты не ранен, у тебя ничего не болит и тебе ничего не нужно.  
Джим кивнул.  
— Тогда выметайся отсюда, — продолжил Боунз, — и не мешай мне работать.  
— Я договорился, что тебя подменит Патти, — сказал Джим. — На всю сегодняшнюю смену.  
Что-то дрогнуло в воздухе и экран, с которым работал Боунз, потух; сам он откинулся в кресле и растёр лицо ладонью. Он устал, как уставал всегда — Боунз был единственным среди всех кадетов медкурса, кто брал тройную нагрузку. Джим не знал, что им двигало, а когда спрашивал, Боунз отмахивался и говорил, что это не его, чёрт возьми, дело.  
В этом — как и во многом другом — была та самая проблема, дилемма, которую никак не мог решить Джим.  
— Зачем? — тихо спросил Боунз.  
Зачем ты это сделал, подумал Джим, или зачем ты появился в моей жизни?  
— Я вернул себе мотоцикл. А ты избран первым, кто прокатится со мной, пока я...  
— Я должен проследить, чтобы ты не разбился на своём проклятом мотоцикле, — прервал его Боунз. — Потому что ты не уверен, что он исправен.  
— Можно сказать и так.  
Джим улыбался — так искренне, как только мог, и Боунз искривил губы ему в ответ.  
— Чтобы ты делал, если бы мы не познакомились на том шаттле?  
Белая врачебная форма смялась, когда он стал её снимать.  
— Не говори глупостей, Боунз, — ответил Джим, облизывая губы, — я бы всё равно нашёл тебя.  
Боунз никогда не отказывал ему в помощи, но всегда выставлял её так, словно Джим просто пациент, а не друг.  
Боунз всегда был рядом, когда нужно, но не позволял быть рядом с собой и чётко устанавливал границы личного пространства, когда сам мог нарушить их в любой момент.  
Всем своим видом он показывал, что общение его утомляет, но Джим не знал ещё человека, который нуждался бы в общении сильнее, чем Боунз.  
Дилемма, которую он никак не мог решить с каждым разом становилась всё сложнее.

 

На курсе истории Федерации профессор Джеймсон часто повторял, как важно знать, чего мы добились, чего достигли, укрепив союз, и как человечество вышло из тёмных времён. Тёмными, по его мнению, были все времена вплоть до знакомства с вулканцами: иногда Джиму казалось, что профессору Джеймсону нужно переехать на Вулкан, но тогда его слабое, старческое сердце просто треснуло бы от восторга. Он говорил своим скрипящим, противным голосом, как ужасно жилось человечеству в Средние Века, как страшно было в начале двадцатого века и как тяжело — в начале двадцать первого. Он рассказывал, что сейчас, когда никто не испытывает нужды (спасибо репликаторам) и материальной зависимости (спасибо объединённому правительству), каждый человек на планете может развиваться, совершенствоваться и работать над собой.  
Никто не испытывал нужды и не имел проблем с деньгами, но Джим вырос вместе с братом матери, который ненавидел его, а у Боунза жена после развода забрала всё, включая веру в людей.  
Было ошибкой говорить это Джеймсону — тот же Гэри советовал наплести что-то про вулканцев и получить свой зачёт, но Джим не любил лёгких побед и пересдавал историю уже четвёртый раз.  
— Кирк, — окликнул его однажды Пайк, — такими темпами ты не выполнишь своё обещание.  
Несколько кадетов заинтересовано проводили его взглядами, а одна из девушек посмотрела со слепым обожанием, и Джим улыбнулся ей, хотя улыбку она ждала вовсе не от него.  
— Просто подождите немного, — сказал Джим. — Ещё один раз и победа у меня в кармане.  
Пайк усмехнулся и покачал головой, а Джим ещё некоторое время смотрел ему вслед.  
В Академии было хорошо — так хорошо, как Джиму не было ещё нигде, но Академия не стала бы для него домом. Джим родился в космосе, космос был единственным его целью, именно в космос он стремился попасть как можно быстрее. Но чтобы попасть туда, нужно получить от Джеймсона его кривой отпечаток в виртуальном бланке. 

— Я сегодня занят, — сказал ему Боунз у порога клиники. — И не смогу прийти на твой экзамен, хотя уверен, там соберётся толпа сочувствующих, и ты не будешь нуждаться в публике.  
— Но Боунз, — протянул Джим.  
— Чёрт возьми, парень, это просто история. — Он нахмурился и потёр подбородок, как делал всегда при сомнении. — Только такой умник как ты мог устроить из неё балаган.  
Что Джиму нравилось в нём — как бы старательно Боунз не ворчал, он всегда вёл себя совершенно беззлобно. В нём не было злости, а если и была, то она едва загоралась, а потом пропадала, и Боунз просто говорил с затухающим раздражением. Он, должно быть, даже не умел ненавидеть, потому что ненависти без костра из злости не выйдет, а единственный костёр, который смог бы разжечь Боунз из своих чувств – костёр тревоги, — горел в нём постоянно.  
От него в ужасе шарахались все новые пациенты, но уходили они с благодарностями — Боунз прекрасно знал свою работу, он был врачом от бога, с этими его глазами-трикодерами и волшебными руками, такого врача Джим хотел на свой будущий корабль, вместе с лингвистом-Ухурой, помощником-Митчеллом и Гейлой, просто потому что Гейла украсила бы любой из кораблей.  
— Я не могу, — повторил Боунз. — Прости, но сегодня у нас конференция по редким хроническим заболеваниям и...  
— Ты обожаешь всё редкое, хроническое и неизлечимое, — фыркнул Джим. — Ладно, считай, что пропустишь один день моего триумфа. Не думай, что он будет последним.  
Боунз вскинул брови.  
— Даже не надеялся, — сказал он искусственным отчаянием в голосе.  
— Но вечером я специально приду, чтобы ты меня поздравил! — добавил Джим. — Ты будешь в клинике?  
— Где я ещё могу быть? — спросил Боунз.  
Он махнул рукой и ушёл, не прощаясь, потому что правила приличия он игнорировал так же, как Джим — правила безопасности. 

Если ты с такими проблемами сдаёшь историю, говорил ему Боунз, что будет, когда у тебя начнётся курс самозащиты? Что будет, Джим, когда ты столкнёшься с Первой Директивой? 

Он всё сдал, а у кабинета действительно столпилась внушительная толпа, и Джим улыбался им, закружил одну девушку в победном танце, а потом потирал щеку от её размашистого шлепка ладонью. Гэри и Ли пожали ему обе руки одновременно, несколько человек зааплодировало и один из преподавателей сказал сворачивать это показательное выступление.  
— Хватит уже, наигрались, — говорил профессор Люпински. — Посмотрим, как вы справитесь с моим курсом Боевой стратегии, кадет.  
Джим ухмыльнулся ему, высоко задирая подбородок: он был королём мира сейчас, он останется королём и будет им, пока кто-то не сдерёт его с пьедестала силой. Даже Ухура сказала что-то про корону из самомнения, но Джим не вслушивался, только спросил, не скажет ли она ему своё имя.  
— Раз ты так хорош в истории? — уточнила Ухура. Волосы, затянутые в высокий хвост, покачивались от каждого её движения. — Не надейся, Кирк.  
Он улыбался и ей тоже, так долго, что у него заболели мышцы на лице. 

Клиника встретила его привычной белизной стен, и Джим окликнул одного из врачей — Невилла — он должен был закончить обучение в этом году и ходил, надувшись от гордости. Джим видел его всего несколько раз, хотя клинику посещал чуть ли не каждый день.  
— Где Боунз? — спросил он и, заметив непонимание во взгляде, добавил: — Леонард Маккой, самый хмурый доктор в этом и соседних штатах.  
— Маккой? — заторможено повторил Невилл и посмотрел по сторонам. — Патти, — позвал он, — Патти, где Маккой?  
— Он ушёл. О, Джим, слышала, ты сдал-таки историю? Лео переживал за тебя, — Патти хмыкнула, — в том смысле, в котором он умеет переживать. Обновлял данные на своём паде и недовольно кривил губы.  
Где-то сбоку закричали, и Патти вдавила Джима в стену, когда мимо пробежало несколько врачей. Невилл, которому повезло меньше, потёр задетое плечо.  
— Никакой дисциплины, — сказал он. — Так и убить кого-то можно. В моё время...  
— Погоди. Боунз ушёл? Куда? Он всегда сидит в клинике до самого утра, а потом надирается кофе и сидит ещё дольше.  
Патти пожала плечами.  
— Мы были на конференции, а после он сказал, что ему нужно отдохнуть. Выглядел он, правда, не очень. — Она поджала губы и на секунду стала напоминать Вайнону — та делала точно так же, когда речь заходила о Джиме и его выходках.  
— И вы так просто его отпустили?  
— Что ты хочешь услышать, Кирк? — спросил Невилл. — Маккой взрослый человек.  
Он ещё раз фыркнул и отошёл в сторону приёмной, постоянно поправляя свою красную кадетскую форму.  
— Правда, — тише добавила Патти, — я подумала, что он пойдёт к тебе, ну, вы же друзья, и эта твоя сдача…  
— Он не пришёл ко мне, — сказал Джим. 

Боунз не выходил из клиники, а мог бы в ней остаться — остался бы жить, не будь на этот счёт специального предписания; Боунз и за пределы Академии выходил, только если Джим звал его куда-то, или просила Патти. На все предложения Джима подружиться с кем-то или завести себе девушку он только огрызался.  
— Девушка не собака, чтобы её заводить.  
— Так заведи себе собаку, Боунз, — говорил ему Джим, — тебе будет с кем гулять и о ком заботиться.  
— Зачем? У меня уже есть ты.  
Джим не обижался, Боунз просил отстать от него с этими предложениями, а через неделю всё повторялось.  
Но сейчас никто не звал его, никто не приглашал его и Боунз обещал, что будет в клинике.  
Он был не из тех людей, кто разбрасывается обещаниями.

В комнате было темно и холодно — силуэт Боунза угадывался напротив раскрытого окна. Он не вздрогнул, когда Джим прошёл внутрь, но в этот раз не от того, что был слишком занят делом. Боунз просто сидел в кресле, ссутулившись, низко опустив голову, и смотрел на стакан с виски, так внимательно, словно от него зависела чья-то жизнь.  
Джим тяжело сглотнул и обернулся, когда дверь автоматически захлопнулась.  
Датчик на стене говорил о резком перепаде температур, а яркая красная надпись мигала в темноте комнаты: "Рекомендуется закрыть окно и включить искусственный обогрев. Внимание, температура упала ниже пятнадцати градусов. Рекомендуется..." Джим отключил её, чтобы она не мешала.  
Он не знал, что сказать. По правде говоря, он не знал, стоит ли говорить вообще — Боунз едва ли заметил его присутствие, а если и заметил, то не хотел реагировать. Даже вечернем сумраке Джим рассмотрел, как всё плохо — Боунз выглядел страшнее, чем при посадке шаттла, хуже, чем тогда, в их первую встречу, хотя всего несколько часов назад он был в полном порядке.  
— Почему ты не пьёшь? — спросил Джим, потому что нужно было спросить хоть что-то.  
Тишина от его слов ощутимо треснула, разошлась волнами в стороны.  
— Мне нельзя, — бесцветным голосом ответил Боунз. — Я принял седативные.  
— Тогда зачем стакан?  
— Я жду, — всё так же спокойно сказал он — пока закончиться их действие.  
— И тогда ты выпьешь?  
— И тогда я выпью.  
Джим подошёл ближе к столу и замер, потому что не нашёл другого стула. Комната Боунза едва ли напоминала жилую — в ней было одно кресло, одна кровать и несколько коробок у стены; он прожил здесь семь месяцев, но складывалось впечатление, что он въехал только вчера. Стерильная чистота напоминала больницу, и это здорово не понравилось Джиму, но ему сейчас не нравилось абсолютно всё.  
— Боунз... — Он откашлялся, потому что привычное прозвище звучало неуместно. — Я сдал историю.  
— Я не сомневался.  
— Патти сказала, что ты переживал и проверял свой пад. Не знал, что ты настолько...  
— Джим, — прервал его Боунз, — уходи.  
Он продолжал смотреть на стакан, и Джим почувствовал детское желание провести у него ладонью перед лицом, просто чтобы увидеть, что из этого выйдет. Этого он делать не стал, но присел рядом, подтянув ткань брюк.  
— Я не знаю, что случилось, но не уйду отсюда, пока не буду уверен, что ты в порядке.  
Чем дольше Джим сидел, тем холоднее ему становилось, и он поднялся, чтобы закрыть окно, но Боунз перехватил его за рукав. Руки у него дрожали, и Джим подумал: странно, мы знакомы уже так долго, но я ни разу не видел, как у Боунза дрожат руки.  
Ещё никогда он не был таким открытым и таким сломленным, и Джим не представлял, что делать – чинить людей обычно было заботой самого Боунза.  
— Семь месяцев назад погиб мой отец, — медленно проговорил Боунз. — Он был неизлечимо болен.  
Слова давались ему тяжело — он словно выталкивал их из глотки, кадык поднимался и опускался, а Джим следил за ним, как зачарованный. Он ничего не мог сказать, потому что говорить было нечего: Джим знал, что такое расти без отца, но не знал, что такое потерять отца, с которым рос.  
— Сегодня на конференции подтвердили результаты моих исследований, — продолжил Боунз. — Я нашёл лекарство. И нет абсолютно ничего, что ты можешь сказать мне, Джим. Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать — ты не виноват, он умер раньше, ты ничего не мог сделать. Но я мог сделать. Я виноват. Поэтому молчи.  
И Джим молчал.  
Они застыли напротив открытого окна, а декабрьский ветер задувал зимнюю промозглость — триумф Джима, пьедестал Джима сжимался, сворачивался и пропадал, словно его не было. Он закашлялся и сжался, а Боунз поднял взгляд, тёмный, тяжёлый, пробирающий хуже ветра, и отпустил рукав.  
Если что и могло сдвинуть его с мёртвой точки, в которую он загнал себя, так это забота о других: Боунз поднялся с кресла и закрыл окно, а потом набрал на своём паде короткую команду. Фильтры у потолка зашумели, подавая горячий воздух.  
— Я понимаю...  
— Ты не понимаешь, — рявкнул Боунз, и что-то треснуло в нём: возможно, закончилось действие седативных, а может Джиму стоило промолчать. — Он мог жить дальше. Он мог жить, а я бы занимался поисками лекарства и я нашёл бы это проклятое лекарство. Всё было бы иначе, если бы я не поспешил.  
— Но он умер.  
— Я убил его! — Он оступился, схватил край стола и едва устоял на ногах, а Джим не сделал шаг вперёд, потому что был слишком оглушён его словами. — Я убил его, — повторил Боунз. — Я отключил его систему жизнеобеспечения.  
Спину Джима продрало холодом, хотя окно уже было закрыто.  
— И как я уже говорил, — тихим, надтреснутым голосом продолжил Боунз, — нет абсолютно ничего, что ты можешь мне сказать.  
"Я мог сделать. Я виноват" — пронеслось в голове у Джима. "Молчи".  
Перед глазами проносились сотни вариантов, сотни случайностей, которые могли привести к тому, что сделал Боунз, но он отгонял их – если Боунз захочет, он всё расскажет, а если нет, то не стоит придумывать то, что он мог сделать. Возможно, Джим злился, возможно, сочувствовал, но Боунзу нужна была злость, он рассчитывал на неё, на обвинения, на крики, на то, что Джим захлопнет дверь и уйдёт. Или он не рассчитывал ни на что, а только говорил, отчитывался перед самим собой, перед призраком отца и чувством вины. При любом варианте, Джим не собирался оставлять его одного.  
Сидеть в абсолютной тишине было невыносимо — хуже, чем сидеть под колкими, короткими ударами дяди Фрэнка, хуже, чем слушать, как они ругаются с Вайноной, хуже, чем слышать, как Вайнона плачет каждое начало января. Но Джим сидел у стены, а Боунз — у стола, и тишина между ними нарушалась только шумом фильтров.  
Они просидели так долго, что Джим потерял счёт времени, а когда пришёл в себя, Боунз пошевелился — он вышел из оцепенения и откинул голову назад.  
— Ты всё это время проводил в клинике, чтобы найти лекарство? — охрипшим голосом спросил Джим.  
Боунз кивнул и посмотрел на него мутными, уставшими глазами.  
— Я не буду тебе ничего говорить. Но мне всё равно, что ты сделал. — Джим криво улыбнулся — губы всё ещё болели, а следом высохли, потому что фильтры нагнали слишком много тёплого воздуха. — Я знаю, другого варианта у тебя не было. Если бы кто-то и придумал способ спасти мёртвого, это придумал бы ты и никто другой.  
Он поднялся, придерживаясь за стену, и подошёл, протягивая руку.  
— Осторожнее со словами, парень, — сказал Боунз, перехватывая его за запястье. 

На столе остался нетронутый стакан с виски, за окном — зимний холод, а огромная стена льда, которую поставил Боунз между собой и окружающим миром, треснула — и Джим был первым, кто шагнул через осколки.


End file.
